All the Time in the World
by koolkat2582
Summary: Just another cute Nezushi oneshot reunion thing. Both Nezumi and Shion have missed each other badly. It's about time Nezumi came home. Rated T merely to be safe even though I doubt it's necessary. Please R&R!


**I don't own these characters! No matter how much I wish I did XD. I hope you enjoy this little reunion thing. I couldn't get the idea out of my head.**

* * *

Nezumi let out a long, agitated sigh.

He'd always thought that sighing was for the weak. That was what Gran had said all those years ago after all.

Nezumi had been travelling for about 3 years now. It had been 3 years since he had left the remains of the "Holy City" No.6 in search of himself. In longing for the free life he had dreamed of.

He had been so sure that once No.6 was gone, he would be free. That had been his resolve. But every single moment he spent away from the city, the more he felt tied to it.

Well, not to the city.

Shion.

 _Shion._ He didn't care about the city at all. It was Shion that tied him down. Ah yes, Shion who had saved his life. Shion with the beautiful white hair. Shion with the alluring scar. Shion who had genuinely cared about him no matter how hard he pushed him away. Just Shion.

He missed him. Badly.

It had taken a while, admittedly, for Nezumi to figure out the reason for his unease. He had been so certain that the life of a wanderer was for him. Nezumi had strongly felt that he could be free at last. He could live a life as free and unbound as the wind itself. Shion would stay and he would go. That was the way things would be.

He knew in his heart that he could never forget Shion entirely. That airhead had wormed his way right into Nezumi's heart and had planted his roots there; with even realising it.

 _Dammit._

He cursed inwardly. The realisation that he _needed_ to return to Shion hit him harder than a truck. It was a pure desire; a selfish want.

He reached into his bag, rummaging around until he found what he was looking for. Nezumi pulled a weathered envelope from his bag. It was filled with various scraps of paper, each covered in writing. They were letters. Letters to Shion, Karan and even Inukashi and Rikiga. The hastily scribbled words still managed to look elegant in Nezumi's graceful handwriting. These letters spoke of his travels. His feelings. It had been an arduous task writing them but he couldn't bring himself to send a single one.

Putting his feelings down on paper was one thing, but letting others read them was an entirely different story. Nezumi didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. He was a coward and there was no other way around it.

It was as he read through his own numerous letters that he made the decision. He'd been pondering for a long time but now it was set in stone in his mind.

 _He had to go back. He had to see Shion._

He knew very well that it would take him roughly another year to get back to No.6, but he didn't care. He would walk for a thousand years if it meant he could see Shion again.

There was also the possibility that Shion had forgotten him or moved on. It was entirely possible that Shion had given up on waiting and had found someone else.

The very thought shook Nezumi to his core.

However that wasn't something he expected from Shion. It was selfish to think that Shion would wait for him, but it was what he thought nonetheless. Nezumi was selfish.

He walked across the badlands for weeks and even through some nights when sleep refused to come over him. Each and every day he spent thinking about Shion. He thought about how they'd greet each other, about what they'd talk about and the like. The various possible scenes played out vividly in Nezumi's mind. Would Shion stand there in shock? Would he smile gently and say "welcome back Nezumi" with tears in his eyes? Would he run into his arms and cry? Would Shion scold him for leaving him alone for so long?

Nezumi thought of nearly every possibility. He didn't dare think of the ones where he was rejected. He couldn't get cold feet now; No.6 was only a month of travelling away.

Nezumi had always been good at concealing his feelings. He was an actor for crying out loud. However this amount of time without anyone to keep him grounded had worn that ability considerably. The lack of human touch in his life had left him yearning for contact and affection. It felt odd. No.6 was now gone and so was all of Nezumi's rage. His heart was empty and he didn't like it. He needed something to live for.

The closer Nezumi got to where No.6 once was, the more nervous he became. He stumbled up over a dusty ridge of sand and rock, cursing as he tripped and scraped his already calloused hands on the sharp rocks. The stinging pain in his palms didn't mean anything when he looked up. He could see No.6. It was right there, perhaps another hour or so of walking away.

He was so close.

Shion was in there, somewhere. They would finally be reunited.

His heart skipped a beat. Nezumi practically broke into a run, the pinnacle of his journey was within reach. He could almost taste Karan's delicious cheese muffins. He could hear Inukashi barking at something or other with little Shionn at his side, who was probably growing into a fine young dog-keeper. He could smell the alcohol in Rikiga's breath as he laughed heartily and most prominently, he could feel Shion's warm arms around him. He couldn't wait another second.

Nezumi was quite out of breath by the time he reached Karan's bakery. He didn't know if Shion still lived here, but his mother certainly did. It looked exactly the same as the day he had left it. He couldn't help but smile. The smell of freshly baked bread was so enticing, he felt as if it were pulling him inside. He took a moment to compose himself before pushing the door open.

A girl in her early teens was standing at the counter, not quite who Nezumi was expecting. She wore a confident smile on her face and her relatively long brown hair tied into low pigtails. Nezumi could recall a young girl that often visited Karan's bakery..

"Welcome! Can I help you sir?" She smiled cheerfully. "I.. Is it possible for me to speak with the shop's owner?" he replied tiredly, yet still politely. "You're a friend of Mrs Karan's? Hold on I'll go fetch her" the girl nodded and ran off into the back, leaving Nezumi to his thoughts.

"Lili what is that's so important?" Karan smiled gently as the girl whom he now knew was named Lili pulled her into the room. "There's someone here to see you!" she replied with a smile as she gestured to Nezumi.

Karan's eyes widened and she dropped the dishcloth in her hands.

"Nezumi?"

He nodded. "It's me, Karan" Nezumi smiled politely.

Karan hurried round the counter as quickly as possible and pulled Nezumi into a tight embrace. "How are you? My you've gotten tall.. You've been eating right haven't you?" she fired questions left and right as she pulled back and looked him up and down.

"I'm fine Karan, I was wondering… If you knew where I could find Shion?" he asked with that ever-charming smile of his.

Karan nodded and hurried to start writing down and address for him. "He's missed you.." she mumbled, lost in thought. "He's never really been the same since you left. He acted normally but you could tell he was worrying about you, and that it was weighing down on his mind.." she sighed. "He's been wrapping himself up in work. I don't see him as often.." she sounded almost melancholic. It was a serious blow to Nezumi's heart.

"I'm so sorry Karan. But now my head is clear. I've found myself"

"I'm glad. Now go cheer up my son" she smiled and handed him the paper with the address.

Nezumi nodded and left the store to sound of Lili innocently asking who he was.

He found himself breaking into a run. Shion was so close. He could practically see him. He was wearing that dumb smile of his and his white hair was practically glowing in the midday sunlight.

Nezumi was sprinting at full pelt now. It was only a few minutes before he reached the address Karan had written for him. It was an apartment building so he pushed the corresponding buzzer to the number on the paper and waited.

After about 30 seconds the phone was picked up.

"Who is it?"

There was no mistaking it. It was Shion's voice. Nezumi felt as if he would melt. The voice sounded tired and weary yet still as if he were trying to be cheerful.

"It's been a while, eh? You wanna let me in or.." Nezumi chuckled lazily, his heart jumping upon hearing the loud, surprised inhale on the other end.

There was a buzz alerting him that the door was open. He hurried inside and up the stairs.

There he was.

Shion stood trembling in his doorway as Nezumi reached him. His hair was still the same bright white although a little longer and he was taller. The red scar was still noticeable and still, in Nezumi's humble opinion, attractive. Shion was still Shion.

 _Thank god._

After pulling his gaze from Shion's face, he looked him up and down. He was so thin… and Nezumi could have sworn he was even paler. He noticed the dark circles under his eyes, his tired stance… Shion…

"How've you been loser?" Nezumi laughed as he took a step towards his trembling airhead. He wanted to pull Shion into his arms and not ever let go. He looked as if he'd worked himself to the bone.

"N-Nezu…" he trailed off, clearly trying to compose himself.

"Y-You left me for so long… I was starting to lose hope! I-I thought you weren't coming back you idiot!" Shion yelled. His voice echoed and with that one sentence Nezumi could feel all of the pain and heartbreak he had caused for poor Shion. It hurt him. It wasn't a feeling he was comfortable with in the slightest.

"I'm sorry… Shion. It's taken me a long time.. but I'm home" he smiled gently, trying his best to hide the emotions trying to bubble up from inside him.

"Don't you dare leave again!" Shion mumbled through the tears he was trying to suppress. And with that, the albino ran at Nezumi and wrapped his arms tightly around him, clinging for dear life. It was almost as if he thought Nezumi would fade away again if he let go.

"It's.. really you isn't it? I'm not.. dreaming?" he mumbled.

With a small smile, Nezumi reached for Shion's wrist. He placed his hand against his own chest, over his heart, internally crying as a wave of nostalgia crashed over him.

"What can you feel?" His voice came out as a choked whisper.

"Your… h-heart.. It's beating.. and you're warm"

"That's right. I'm alive and breathing. And I'm here with you" Nezumi smiled softly, shyly looking up from Shion's hand to meet his eyes.

Shion's face crumpled. His cheeks flushed pink and his eyes grew wet with tears and he smiled. "I missed you. So much…" he mumbled. As if it wasn't already obvious. "Rebuilding the city has been hard… I've been doing everything I could to build a city that y-you would want t-to come back to.." he said as he cried and buried his face in Nezumi's chest.

Nezumi stroked Shion's hair, guilt chewing ruthlessly away at his heart. "It doesn't matter about the city… I'd return to anywhere as long as you were there" he whispered.

"Nezumi.." Shion mumbled as he wiped away his tears.

That was it. Nezumi couldn't take it anymore.

He gently pinched Shion's chin and met their gazes before leaning down and pressing their lips together.

Shion's eyes widened before closing and his cheeks grew red as he melted into Nezumi. Both young men had missed each other painfully, even though they knew the separation was necessary. However now that they had been reunited, none of that mattered. All the hurt that they had previously been dealing with ebbed away slowly.

They reluctantly pulled apart.

Nezumi chuckled and Shion giggled. Before they knew it, both Nezumi and Shion were laughing away in each other's arms. Neither could tell why.

"Why don't you come inside?" Shion smiled, all hints that he had just been crying erased apart from the slight puffiness of his eyes. Nezumi nodded and followed the albino into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Shion's flat was humbly decorated but still had the warm atmosphere of a home; although whether that was merely because it belonged to Shion Nezumi couldn't tell. Shion pulled open the fridge and lifted out a tray bearing a few slices of Karan's infamous cherry cakes.

Nezumi's grey eyes lit up despite his best efforts to stay neutral.

Shion laughed. "Think you'll still enjoy my mother's baking after all this time?" he grinned as he plated up two slices and put the remaining cake in the fridge before setting the plate down in front of Nezumi and sitting across from him.

Nezumi's mouth watered. He could still remember the taste of those cakes perfectly and they were quite something. They had been served to him the very first time he'd met Shion back when they were 12 and he'd never truly been able to forget them. That was Karan's baking for you.

He tucked in, practically inhaling the cake.

Shion chuckled and ate his. "Everyone's missed you. They sure as hell won't admit it but they did. Inukashi's been raising little Shionn brilliantly, those two are as thick as thieves. You can never really tell if their relationship is closer to parent and child or siblings. And Rikiga's still making moves on my mother, but he's cut his drinking considerably and is a much more reasonable man now" Shion explained.

Nezumi listened with a smile. He was secretly looking forward to seeing everyone again.

"But I've missed you most of all" Shion chuckled. "We should celebrate you coming back! We can have a party! We can invite Inukashi and Rikiga and my mother and everyone!" The albino grinned, his eyes sparkling.

"That sounds… nice" Nezumi smiled slightly, just enjoying seeing Shion again.

"But I don't want to tire you out. You must be exhausted. And I never even asked if you were hurt or…" he trailed off, realising he was rambling his cheeks went pink; this eliciting a soft chuckle from Nezumi.

"We have all the time in the world now your majesty. I'm here and I'm here to stay"


End file.
